


An Impossible Choice

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expected to find herself torn between two brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impossible Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to krazyredhead0317 for looking this over. I may expand this into a longer story later on... We'll see. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/21: torn 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

An Impossible Choice

Hermione closed her eyes, letting her head fall forward and smack the wood of her desk. _How could I have let this happen? How did I let this go on for this long?_

She should have known better than to get involved in the Weasley twins dare. Date them both? It was absurd. A stupid, stupid contest. _Why did I even agree?_

Hermione was now torn between Fred and George. Fred was confident and domineering, while George was sweet and subtle. They were different, yet they complimented each other.

Hermione couldn’t chose. 

"I love them both," she whispered out loud.


End file.
